


Painkiller

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female pirate, Femslash, alchemist, author may or may nor add another chapter to this, follow-up to previous shorts, music inspired, no emotions involved, past death references, past hetero relationship references, pirate, probably counts as infidelity, seriously check out the songs used in the titles, there is a dagger mentioned, these two have a screwed up past, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "I know what you want so desperately... // You know I'll give you one for free... // Forever you're coming back to me. // Now I'm gonna give you what you need... // 'Cause I know what you feed on and what you lead on... // And what you lead on."- "Painkiller", Three Days Grace
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character (mention)
Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Painkiller - Three Days Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to my other pieces "One Step At A Time", "Insane, Not Stupid", and "A Meeting".
> 
> If you didn't read the AN for "A Meeting" then let me reiterate it right here: Crimson. Borderline immortal, unaging pirate of unknown-but-not-human species. Her and Dante have a history--a lot of history--and may have screwed casually at one--or more--points just because they wanted to.
> 
> Now you're all caught up.

"Ya know, darlin'...I detest this scent on ya skin."

"Really now?" The silver-maned vampiress said as she backed the pirate queen against the heavy wooden door on the captain's quarters on the platinum blonde's ship. Kohl-lined, cat-green eyes narrowed in amusement as she leaned close--barely brushing bronze-painted lips against the blood-red ones of her favorite toy. "And what, pray tell, do you intend to do about it?"

Calloused and scarred hands--not the hands of a musician nor those of a god, but the hands of a being who had fought and clawed their way from nothing to carve out a place for themselves alone in this sick, sad world--came up to grip at the lapels of the supple, sable hide of the vampire's longcoat before beginning to push the material away and sliding the sleeves down the Italian's arms. "Simple. Gonna help ya get it off ya, my freaky darlin'."

"Well...never been one to pass up having a bit of fun with an old playmate." Dante said as she curled the ring-laden fingers of one hand around the cords lacing up the front of the pirate's barely closed corset. Her other hand raised to the shorter female's throat--brushing the pad of her thumb delicately over the paler scar left behind by the pirate queen's recent resurrection from beheading. "For tonight, bella...for tonight, I am yours to use as you see fit."

"Sure ya little wolf god won't have a fit? Not like I'd stop if some blighter stormed in causin' a ruckus, but still...would like to know if I should be keepin' my cutlass near the bed tonight."

"Oh...I am certain that he would pitch a glorious fit, bella, if he cared, but what should it matter?" The vampire muttered softly as her longcoat fell away to pool on the hardwood flooring beneath their boots and Crimson's black-lacquered claws began tracing delicate red lines over the bared, bronzed skin of her shoulders and down the lines of her collarbones. "He walks away from me so often--too often really these days...again and again like the downwards swirl of a whirlpool really. It should not be surprising that I might desire to seek my sexual fix elsewhere if the mood dares to strike. He may still--for now--have a place of his own in my heart...but since when is something like love a necessity for sexual release?"

Crimson shook her head in vague amusement at the vampire's words--what did love have to do with an exchange of physical pleasure? Nothing to beings like them--too old and frayed at their edges to care about the prudish behaviors of the majority. Sure, love was probably nice to some--it had done wonders for the vampire's psychotic disposition in the past, even if the moments of heartbreak that often followed had left a beast of a terror in their wake that had stirred the long-forgotten instinct for fear in the blonde's cold blood. But for herself? Well...love had never been worthwhile for the pirate queen--many a male and female had entertained her in the night, some had stayed longer, but all eventually left and the next ones came along to occupy her time. 

"And ya sure he up and buggered off again for the last time?"

Dante frowned momentarily at the question as she focused on the pirate's kohl-ringed, gold-toned eyes--bright as a coin, pupils sharp as a stiletto dagger, and gleaming like a cat's in the dimness of the pirate's quarters. She tugged--enough to weaken, but not break--at the leather ties of the other's corset once more, her other hand coming up to dig into the fringed sash knotted around the other's hips. 

"Are you afraid that he did not?" 

"Not 'fraid of nothin', darlin'. Doubt even a god could put me down for the count, ya know?" Crimson mused as she curled her index finger around the steel ring of the zipper holding the vampire's corset together, then began to tug it downwards--parting the blood-colored latex with little care. "Can't say I like seein' ya hurtin' though. Bit unnervin' that."

"Then...be my personal painkiller." The silvernette said as her own corset joined her coat on the floor--at least like this she could forget, for a moment anyway, about the frustration that she carried...forget about the aching pain beginning to coil and churn like a storm in the depths of whatever remained of her heart. Her kin were keeping her girls safe and sound from anyone fool enough to become a threat while she sought information on the tangled mess that her dear youngest cousin had gotten herself into...but the strain of everything in these recent years of her life was beginning to take hold of her. The vampiress knew that a war of some kind would be starting all too soon and sides would have to be picked--despite her desire to not have to do so... 

The platinum blonde trailed her hands over the vampire's abdomen before beginning to trace her clawtips up the taller female's sides as the vampire leaned in to brush her lips over the pirate's own--desperate for anything to numb her thoughts. "Take me higher than the sun...make the pain into pleasure unchained. Come on now, my precious pet--the night is short and you know what we both so desperately need."

Dante drew up the dagger from its sheath on the pirate's thigh--casting a sinful smirk at the blonde who merely grabbed onto her waist and jerked the vampire in closer. Crimson dug her claws into soft flesh and growled, low and predatory, before parting her lips to reveal a hint of the dagger-like teeth hidden behind her lips. "Then stop wastin' time, darlin'. Sooner ya cut me free...the sooner I make ya scream my name rather than his."

The silvernette leaned in and pressed her lips to the pirate's own as she began trailing the knife up the row of ties holding the blonde's top on--the sharp blade slicing through the weakened leather with ease...following the line of the scar centered on the pirate's torso from navel to collarbones. When the material finally fell away, the pirate twisted--reversing their positions and pinning the vampire to her door. The blonde took her dagger from the alchemist--unseeingly flipping it once, then twice into the air before catching the tip of the blade and hurling it across the room into some piece of furniture hidden in the gloom. 

The pirate queen curled a hand into the vampire's shaggy, silver locks and tugged her in the scant distance between them to seal their lips once more--the blonde's sharp teeth nipping at the other's lips as the silvernette's hands came up to grasp onto the other's shoulder and hip. The color on their lips began to smear from the kiss that was far closer to a wicked dance of teeth and tongues rather than a gesture of romance--a trickle of blood slipped from the corner of the vampire's mouth as her tongue was nicked by the pirate's teeth. 

They drew back and Dante merely licked the trickle away--barely caring about the already healing wound. "Come on, bella. You've got me all night long...so make me sing a full concert for you and you alone."

Crimson smirked once more before she turned them and backed the vampire towards the over-sized bunk in the corner of the room, pushing the silvernette down onto the disheveled bedding and crawling on top of her--tangling her fingers in the other's hair as she angled the alchemist's head towards her, her voice dropping to a raspy, inhuman tone. "Then sing for me, pretty bird."


	2. Fuck Away The Pain - Divide The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Fuck away the pain--erase him from your brain! // Fake it like you love me--come on, baby, touch me! // Show me where it hurts--this dirty little curse! // Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name, // While I fuck away the pain."** \- "Fuck Away The Pain" - Divide The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record: Dante's guy has NEVER cheated on her (that I know about). And yes, technically she is cheating...but since the guy character's creator isn't talking to me anymore, I'm saying it's technically okay this time.
> 
> Side note: Play the songs mentioned in the titles while reading the chapters--helps set the mood.

Black-lacquered claws dug into sweat-slicked, bare bronze skin as the pirate queen trailed both her lips and her dagger-like teeth over the vampire's skin--reveling in chance to mark the near flawless skin with abandon. She pushed herself upwards--pressing her hands firmly against the vampire's upper thighs as she stared down into those lust-glazed, cat-green eyes. She licked at her lips--savoring the flavor left behind. "...What do ya need, pretty bird? What'll make ya sing for me so loud the blighter 'ears ya and curses not bein' me?"

"You know everything that I need, bella." The vampire said as she reached out and grabbed the pirate's shoulders, reversing their positions on the bed so that she was perched over the other woman, settling herself on her knees so that she was straddling one of the blone's thighs. The silvernette smirked as she leaned in to drag the points of her fangs over the scar encircling the pirate's tanned throat--oh, she was going to enjoy tearing the throat out of the bastard that had so selfishly gotten her toy beheaded. "Let me give you want you need. Let me make you cry out for me, my delectable dread siren."

"Not gonna object to that, my freaky darlin'." Crimson said as her hands raised to the vampire's back--purposefully raking her claws over the words scarred into the silvernette's upper back...earning a sharp hiss of pained pleasure in response. Dante drew back from the pirate's throat to let loose a low moan as the platinum blonde's claws scored yet another fresh set of marks over the old scars.

Crimson pulled the vampire into another kiss that was all teeth and tongue--her claws digging into the silvernette's back and raking down as the vampire dug her own ring-laden fingers into the pirate's skin, her own nails digging angry crescent moons into scarred skin. The vampire drew back from the kiss and moved down to the scar centered on the blonde's torso--proceeding to trace the well-known path down from her collarbones to between her breasts. Slowly she trailed off from the scar and up over the pirate's breast, licking teasingly around a dark nipple before looking up through her messy fringe at the pirate.

The blonde's golden eyes focused on the vampire--narrow pupils blown to the point of almost overtaking the animalistic gold. The whites of the pirate's inhuman eyes had been swallowed by a deep, bloody red that should have been frightening...but only reminded the silvernette that she was pushing the being beneath her to the limits of their control and it was only their third round of the night. She wanted to laugh...but why risk ruining the time that they had?   
Why run that risk of them not being able to fully indulge the single night that they were stealing away for themselves?

It would be stupid to ruin this when all that she wanted was to not have to think for a night...when all she wanted was to not have to dwell on the pain and anger that was driving her even deeper into the arms of madness. Dante pushed herself up further and stared down at the pirate beneath her--lips quirked in a twisted smile at how complacent the blond seemed to be for the moment. "Tired out?"

Crimson growled and reached up--curling a hand around the pendant hanging from its chain around the vampire's neck--and tugged her down sharply to lick at the vampire's bitten lips. "Nah. Just waitin' on ya to stop thinkin' and put some work in."

The pirate's lips curled in a sinful smirk that bared all of her teeth before she leaned forward and scraped the points of her teeth over the line of the silvernette's shoulder to her neck--it would be so easy to bite down...but no. Not this time. She trailed her lips up to the underside of the vampire's jaw--nipping at the delicate skin there. "Come on now, darlin'. Ya used me twice 'ready to get ya'self off. Gotta return the favor 'least once, ya know."

Dante laughed--a sound no longer edged by pain as it had been earlier in the evening, but it was still cold and sharp in the darkness--as she drew back down and took one of the pirate's nipples between her lips, one hand coming up to tease at the other. The pirate brought a hand up and tangled her fingers back into the shaggy, silver locks as the other hand curled over the vampire's hand on her breast. The vampire drew away once more to continue down the path the scar on the pirate's torso provided--almost regretting loosing the calloused fingers tangling and tugging her hair.

The silvernette looked up once more through her fringe once she'd reach the pirate's navel--tilting her head to one side, a look of false, demure innocence forming on her face. "Want me to fuck you like I love you, Crim?"

"Darlin'..." Crimson snarled lowly as she raised the leg Dante was straddling, to press her knee more firmly against the vampire. "...fuck me like ya hate me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other side note: Archive of Our Own exclusive chapter!


End file.
